


Morgoth's Faithful Servant

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [22]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Lorgan served his master always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM”s Horrifying Halloween: Lorgan

Húrin’s shame was complete. Lorgan laughed as he walked away. There was nothing worse than his own people believing he had been in league with Morgoth. His master was clever. Too clever for one such as Húrin. 

Of course, this victory reminded him of the boy, the one who got away. His master had not been happy with that but they never found him. He was stubborn, Tuor was, but Lorgan was certain he never amounted to much. He would like to know how he managed to disappear so easily though. 

No matter! They were all useless no accounts anyway!


End file.
